


Never Stop

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Leia, post Endor.





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



When they tore down the Empire, Leia breathed freely. Her heart's wish, to give the galaxy peace and healing, was upon them. Granted, there were threats, but she continued to hold her head high and believe that the next generation would finally sort it all out and make things good.

She would never stop fighting, she knew, to make that a reality. Whether it was defeating small traps laid by the Emperor before his death, or dueling in the political arena, Leia meant to work on making her desire truth.

It was the woman she was, legacy of her parents.


End file.
